


The Kids Are Safe

by PrinceSircastic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy was looking at him in the most peculiar way, and Logan couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day you saw someone get up from being shot in the head. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaytheenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/gifts).



> This is entirely unedited, didn't even read it through, and was written in the space of ten minutes. If it feels rushed or not right in places, that's why.  
> I just needed some angst set after Origins.

"De kids are safe-," He broke off as Logan staggered to his feet, two bullet wounds healing on his forehead. "Whoa." 

"Argh." Logan winced as the dull throb of a headache began to fade, his face relaxing when at last all pain was gone. "The kids? They're safe?" Remy was looking at him in the most peculiar way, and Logan couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day you saw someone get up from being shot in the head. Twice. 

"Yeah. De hell happened to you?" Logan rolled his neck and shoulders, groaning a little as he felt the tension in his muscles. 

"Shot in the head, and a nasty headache." He murmured, turning as he remembered Kayla – he could see something upon the ground not far away, and for a moment it felt like his heart stopped entirely. "Kayla." Without any explanation, he ran to her side, dropping to his knees beside her. By the time Remy caught up to him, he was bent over her, clutching her hand between his own. 

"Logan…?" Remy placed a hand upon his shoulder, and Logan slowly lifted his head, laying her hand down to rest against her chest. "You cared fo' her." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." 

"I'm sorry." He turned at the sound of sirens, and sighed. "Listen, dey're not gon' like what you did to dis place, so we're gon' have to get out o' here." He glanced back to where he'd left his plane, calculating how long it'd take for him to take off. "We can take her wit' us-," 

"No." Logan stood, staring down at her for a moment. "No, she's safer here. She'll be… looked after." He breathed out a heavy, shuddering sigh, and discreetly ran the back of his hand across his eyes. "Let's go. Lead the way." Remy caught him by the arm and urged him along, the sound of sirens getting louder by the second. Logan glanced back one last time at where Kayla lay, and whispered an apology she would never hear. 

"C'mon, get in, quick." He turned back at Remy's words, and groaned. 

"Oh no, I'm not getting in that deathtrap again." Remy rolled his eyes, and opened up the passenger door, practically shoving Logan through it. 

"You don' got a choice, mon ami. It's eit'er dis, o' swim." He clambered into the other side, slamming the door shut quickly and setting to work at getting his baby ready for take-off. "Jus' stick yo' head between yo' legs an' pretend yo' somewhere else." Logan tried to come up with something snide and insulting in return, but when the plane lurched, he could only groan and close his eyes. 

"Take off is the worst part." Remy glanced over at him, and grinned. 

"Dat's 'cause yo' weren' in de plane when it _landed_." He laughed at the look Logan gave him, and began to ease the plane up into the air. By the time they were free of the island, it was swarming with emergency services. 

Remy just hoped the kids got away alright. 

"Why'd you come back?" Logan murmured, keeping his eyes ahead and not daring to look down or around. "You could have flown off back to New Orleans, but you didn't. You came back." 

"You really t'ink Remy could leave when he knew dere were kids trapped in dat hellhole? Non. Remy was always gon' come back." He shrugged, leaning back in his seat and relaxing a little. He wouldn't admit it now, but he'd been afraid he wouldn't make a second escape from the Island. "Besides, seems you can' keep yo'self out o' trouble, an' you'd be a mutant pancake if it weren' fo' Remy, eh?" 

"Shut yer mouth." Logan growled, but he was smiling. "Thanks, I guess." 

"Yo' welcome." Remy grinned back at him, and when Logan laughed, he laughed with him – because it was damn good to be alive, to be free, knowing they'd both had their revenge on Stryker. 

When Remy landed to refuel, they checked into a cheap hotel and barely made it to the bed before their hands were upon each other. The first time it was fast, and hard, both of them still buzzing from the adrenaline rush of the past day. The second time it was slower, taking their time, more meaningful. When Remy stretched out almost entirely on top of him, Logan smiled and held him closer. 

\-- 

Remy woke sharply, shivering in the sharp cold breeze that was blowing in through the open window. He sat up in the bed, rubbing at his face as he contemplated getting up to close it, and then he simply dropped back against the pillows and tugged the sheets closer around him. With a heavy sigh he rolled onto his side and stretched his arm across the bed – and clutched at nothing but the empty space beside him. 

For a moment he had let himself be fooled. 

For a moment he had let himself forget what had really happened on the Island, how Logan had looked at him with blank eyes and no recollection of who he was or what they were to each other. He had wrapped himself up in his dream, where Logan remembered and fled with him, where Logan had followed him here and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

But it wasn't real. He'd left the Island alone, ignoring the ache in his chest and the pain in his heart. He'd landed only because he had to, and he'd stumbled into the cold, empty hotel room and collapsed onto the bed out of pure exhaustion. He'd found love and lost it in the space of a couple of days. 

 _Logan_ _didn't even know his name._  

Alone, shivering and heartbroken, Remy let his tears fall and wished for a reality where he was wrapped up in Logan's arms, safe and warm and loved.


End file.
